Falling for a Stranger
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: "She obviously hesitated. But it lasted only a second. For some unknown reason she trusted him. She trusted this stranger whose name was Noah." completely AU, Puckleberry sweetness with Faberry friendship cuz I love them! R&R :


**A/N:: hey! First all future AU fanfiction, first Glee fanfiction AND fist puckleberry fanfiction! I'm on a roll, here! Hahaha! Ok so this is a little bit inspired by the beginning of August Rush, if you've seen the movie you know what scene I'm talking about once you read it! XD ok soo…also Review! I love reviews! Tell me what u all think ! Love it or hate it? Oh, and also like I said all AU! Remember! ;) anyway, i'll shut up now so you can read! :) xoxo**

Rachel Berry was a famous Broadway preformer and Diva super star. So if you ask her what the hell was she doing in a very crowed party that featured no other super stars like herself, she've tell you she wouldn't even be there. But she was, now. Her best friend, Quinn's boyfriend, Sam had a friend who dated the owner of this house, Brittany who is now with Santana, (she didn't who that was but whatever).

Before today, she was actually exctied about this party, i mean she was gonna have actual fun with Quinn in a no-paparazzi party and get a much needed distraction.

But now…Quinn was with Sam.

And she didn't know anybody else in this party. Yeah, that sounds akward. It is. Very much.

Of course everybody was staring at her, of course she was already used to it people stared at her all the time on stage and off. But now she couldn't figure out if it was because if it was because they recognized her or if it was because of her outfit. She was wearing a tight black mini dress with black pumps and her brunette wavy long hair was down. Of course, her dress wasn't as cospicious as half of the dresses here but her tight sexy body and legs defently made the dress sexier than it actually was.

The guys were staring logningly and the girls envious. But neither stepped closer to her.

She was in the living room, akwardly sitting next to Quinn while her and Sam talked. She sighed, she really wasn't feeling the party scene today. Maybe she was still sad about her break-up with Jesse, her co-star in her last Broadway play. She tought she already moved on…apperently not.

She sighed again and stood up, at that Quinn looked up to her curiously. Asking a question with her eyes.

"I'm just going to mingle a bit." Rachel said to the blonde.

"Ok, sure. Be careful!" she yelled out while Rachel was walking away.

"Q, it's a party. Not a prison." Rachel says mockingly laughing at Quinn. In which the blonde lets out a mocking laugh as well.

Rachel has been to plenty of parties, and usually she felt comfortable and social. But now, she didn't.

So, she walked around the penthouse, walking up the stairs to the second floor. There she found another little staircase that lead straight to the roof.

Once there, she walked a little then sighed a big sigh while looking up to the stars. What is wrong with me?, she tought. She didn't usually act this menlancolally. At all.

"hey.." a deep male voice said inturripting her from her thoughts.

She looked in front of her and saw a man, twenty - something, he had a big built (but not too big) with big muscles (but not too big, lets just say they were perfect.), a shaven head and hazel eyes. He was sitting down on a big concrete thing (A/N its not a thing it's this big piece of concrete in the middle of the roof that seperates it in two. The thing that the dude from August Rush was sitting on during the scene! I dont know whats that called sorry. ANYWAY!) he has a bottle of beer in his hands, and another one sitting down in front of him.

He hands her the spair beer bottle, She takes it and seat down next to him watching the view of the city. She takes a big gulp of beer and then sighs content thinking 'Damn, I really needed that.'

She looks to the man sitting next to her and says:

"I'm Rachel."

He looks at her. She states at him expectedly.

"I'm Puck." he finally says, then turns back to the view.

"that's it? Puck? That doesn't sound like a name to me." she tells him crossing her arms.

"well it is, it's my name." He shrugs, not really caring.

She gives him that stare, the one that says 'you're lying, i know it, you know it, so lets stop pretending.'

It's kind of creppy how he knows that even thought they've just met.

He could't take her stare anymore, for some reason he wanted this girl to know him. Weird shit, he thought.

"fine, My name is Noah. Happy?" he raices an eyebrow expectedly.

"Very" she simply says, then taking a swing of beer.

He looks at her, really look at her. This girl is smoking hot!, he thought. I mean, God, this girl is really fiiiine, he thinks.

And he feels as if he's seen her before. Hmm, maybe a deja vu or some other shit, he thought.

"So what is beautiful lady like yourself doing on the roof all alone with a complete stranger when there's a party going on downstairs?" he asks, smirking to her. She blushes slightly and answers hesitantly, really thinking the answer through;

"I…I don't know, honestly. Things have been kinda drifferent lately."

So when he asks;

"what do you mean by different?"

He didn't ask because he was bored, he asked because he was honesly curious about this brunette.

She looks at him with her big brown eyes and simply says;

" just different, I guess. I don't know, i feel like I've been saying that alot lately…I just don't know anything. I used to..I used to know exactly how I felt in any given time, I used to be in control. And I liked it. Being in control, I mean. But then this whole thing with Jesse happened…" then she paused l, looked up to him and realization hit her and said;

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm sure you don't care…"

She started to get up until he grabbed her wrist and whispered;

"tell me. I want to know.."

And he did, more than anything he wanted to know more about her. Everything about her. Again he didn't know why, he just did.

She obviously hesitated. But it lasted only a second. For some unknown reason she trusted him. She trusted this stranger whose name was Noah. And she didn't trust easily. It was defently weird. But comfortable. And just full of contradictions.

And then she told him her whole life story. How she has two gay dads, how her mother abandonded her right after finding her, how she was bullied in high school for her talents, how as soon as she graduated she went to Julliard and auditioned for Broadway and got the part and numerous others. How she met Jesse, how they started dating and the chemistry, how once they finished the musical he left her saying it was fake and all for publicity. How heartbroken she was, and how Quinn tried to put her back together but she's still not there yet. Everything.

Once she stopped, a few seconds passes in silence. Then he brushed her cheek with his thumb catching the tears as they passed silently.

"it's ok. It's gonna be ok, i know it." he says softly his hazel eyes looking into her brown ones.

"h-how?" she asks her voice breaking.

Then he cups her cheek with hus hand and says;

"Beacause…"

And then he tells her his story. Everything. How he had the picture perfect family, two loving parents, a father who was hard working and a devoted jewish mother (at this she exclaims excitedly saying that she was jewish too, then he high fives her saying that 'they are in fact two of the hottest jews he's ever seen' and she giggles.) and a little sister. He learned a lot from his father. Baseball, football, but most importantly singing and playing the guitar. He adored his father. He was his hero. He always he wanted to be like him someday. Untill his father wanted to pursue he's dream of being a rockstar and left them for a 20-something hooker, his guitar and the road. How his mother had been completely crushed when he left, but didn't usually showed it. She was a strong woman, and she needed to stay that way for her children. Since then, his mother had been working doble shifts in the hospital and Noah basically raised Sarah (his sister). Then is high school everyone called him Puck and he became a bully and used to throw 'slushies' at nerds or losers (he's very ashamed of that now). How he used to be a total stud and had sex with girls for fun (apperently Santana was his number one fuck buddy in high school, until she fell for Brittany in senior year). Untill one day, a cheerleader ended up pregnant. She wanted to give the baby (Beth) away but Puck didn't want to be like his father and leave his child behind. But even so, it was for the best, in difference from what his father had done, and they ended up giving her for adoption. Apperently he hasnt been the same since. He improved his grades and stopped bullying and fucking (without protection). So next year he went to NYU. He wanted to become a proffecional singer but he hasn't have his shot…yet (he smirks).

After they shared stories and they were just talking about random stuff (like full names). She realized what time it was and had to go downstairs because Quinn would be worried. He nodded, they exchanged numbers (just in case…you never know). She was starting to walk when she almost tripped into something, but then Puck catched her.

They locked eyes. Brown on Hazel.

He pulled her to him.

They moved closer.

Their lips touched.

The kiss. How do you begin to describe a kiss that leaves you breatheless, speechless and senseless? You can't. Which is why I can't possibly describe it, it's full of contradictions, like everything in their lives. It was soft, but rough. It was long, but too fast. It was passionate, but sweet. It was gentle, but hard. It was nice. It was good.

It was right.

They pulled away, eyes locked together.

"wow.." she whispers

He just smirks while putting his arms around her shoulders, and her's around his waist as they start to walk down the stairs."

From the distance you hear Rachel say;

"you know, Noah, we should sing a duet to see if we have as much musical chemistry as physical"

Which he just laughs, shaking his head in disbelief of this brunette that, without the shoes, would be incredibly tiny. But agrees with her, nonetheless.

She didn't know what got her to give away her life story to a stranger but whatever it was, she wa sure grateful of it. When she's around him her smiles are true and happy. Her and Noah, it feels right. She gets a feeling in her heart that she's never really felt before. Could it be love?

No, of course not! She couldn't have fallen in love with a stranger!

But he's not a stranger anymore, is he? He's Noah, a voice in her mind said.

Ok, ok, so she may have fallen in love with Noah Puckerman, who just a few hours ago was a complete stranger to her.

THE END!


End file.
